Elefseus
Elefseus (Ελευσευς) is the main character from Sound Horizon's 6th Album Moira, who appeared in Kigurou-Enkou's comics as a witch, but only for a brief moment before she decided to fully incorporate him into her comics with the Extra Story, Elegy. He will also be the main character of Elegy's sister series that will be made by Elizabethsailor7. He currently resides in Hades along with Misia, Orion, Thanatos , and a bunch of other dead people. But as shown, he's very capable of breaking out... : Elefseus (Ελευσευς) : Species: Ghost (formerly a witch) : Abilities: Ability to see the dead, invoking death? (Any abilities at all are granted by Thanatos) : Age: Unknown (deceased) : Occupation: '''None : '''Location: '''Hades : '''Base: http://elizabethsailor7.deviantart.com/#/d5cqa7n : Personality and Character Since he was a child, he has always been the type to embrace freedom, thus, he constantly rebels against Moira and destiny, since many perceive the goddess of fate as a cruel goddess who toys with humans. This hatred towards the gods and fate merely grew as his life went on, eventually reaching its peak when Elef discovered Misia had died, killed as a sacrifice to the water god Hydra, no less. This hate eventually fueled his revenge towards all who had made him suffer: Illion, and Moira herself. Due to his defeat against the latter, though, he fell into despair by questioning the entire meaning of his revenge, which caused him to become a witch. Even after he was finally killed and sent to Hades, he was still traumatized by the entire experience. Supposedly, he does not learn from his mistakes, as he sets out to get revenge on someone else... History Prophecy and Birth (Song: Raijin Iki no Eiyuu) : The one born when darkness Έρεβος devours the sun Ήλιος will weave destruction. Elef and Misia were born as children to Queen Isadora and King Demetrius, brother to Prince Leontius, all three with the blood of the Thunder God. However, the above prophecy confirmed him to be the one who would bring destruction to Illion, namely being used as Thanatos' vessel, thus one of the queen's subjects replaced the twins with Orion, who would be abandoned as 'the missing prince' while Elef, the real prince, would be raised by him. Elef never knew Leontius was his brother, seeing Misia as his only sibling and the subject as his real father. Childhood (Song: Unmei no Futago and Dorei Ichiba) After being adopted, Elef and Misia lived in the Arcadian mountains, spending their childhood there playing and living with their 'parents'. However, a warrior named Scorpius one day finds their house and demands that their 'father', a retired warrior, return to work for the Queen. He is eventually killed, while the children's 'mother' tries to lead them to safety but fails and is presumably killed too. Scorpius captures the children and sells them to Illion as slaves. Both Elef and Misia still long to go home, though they knew it was destroyed, and decide to cling to each other forever, but that does not last, for they are sold to different slavers. Child Slavery (Song: Shi to Nageki no Kaze no Miyako) Elef is forced to build the great wall of Illion, and it is here he discovers he can see the shadows (the reapers/shinigami?) take away the souls of the dead. He is not only tortured by the slavers, but by the priest of Anemos who finds entertainment in abusing him. He eventually meets Orion and they become friends, plotting a way to escape Illion, which they do after finding Misia and killing the priest. Although it seems that fate smiled on them as they escaped on a boat, Anemos did not forgive them, conceiving the storm goddess, Thyella, who caused a storm that shipwrecked the three. The Search for Misia (Song: Haruka Chiheisen no Kanata e) Elef is found/'adopted' by a blind poet who acompanies him all over Greece as they search for Misia. When they eventually reach Elef's hometown, it causes traumatic memories for the boy. They eventually end their relationship there, though the poet directs him to the island of Lesbos, where 'an old friend' resides. It is here that Elef found the house Misia stays in, or rather, used to stay in... Too Late (Song: Shiseru Otome, Sono Te ni wa Suigetsu) Elef is directed to the temple, but he was too late. Misia had already been sacrificed, and her murderer, Scorpius, had escaped. All that's left is her cape and her floating dead corpse in the pool, reflecting the moon. He griefs over his sister, who surprisingly comes back to finish a duet one last time with him before departing to Hades. With that, he bid his other-half farewell. Start of Revenge and the Contract (Song: Doreitachi no Eiyuu) Right after Misia's death, Elef starts giving in to the whispers of Thanatos. In Elegy, it showed that Kyuubey had confronted him, asking the usual questions and convincing him to make a contract (though he never mentions anything about being a Magical Boy). Elef's wish is never made clear, but soon afterwards, the black sword of revenge appears in front of him. Grabbing it, Elef goes to the slave market and kills several slavers, while telling the free slaves to join him. Rampage against Illion (Song: Shiseru Eiyuutachi no Tatakai) Elef renames himself as General Amethystos, and starts leading his army to destroy Illion. Leontius, hearing of Illion's destruction, quickly goes to fight Elef. As Elef grabs Leontius' spear, Isadora intervenes and begs the two to stop, but eventually both she and Leontius are killed by the spear's Thunder. It is here Isadora reveals that the two are actually brothers. As both of them die, the prophecy is fufilled, and Elef is possessed by Thanatos. (In the live version, his hair turns from white to black to show the change) Defeat against Moira (Song: Shinwa no Shuuen) Elef and Thanatos now take the fight to Moira. The ending is never truly revealed in canon, but Elegy stated the battle ended in the latter's favor. Descent into Despair Interestingly enough, Elef did not die after the battle. Thanatos left his body, leaving him unconscious. When he awakens, he suddenly remembers all that has happened, and the truth of the situation dawning on him: Nothing he did acomplished anything at all. If anything, he had lost everything now. With this, he falls into despair. His Soul Gem darkens and hatches into a Grief Seed, turning into the witch of Citrine, Xanthos. Death However, the author refused to end Elegy on that note. The story continued, showing that Alyss had acquired his Grief Seed, and soon learnt that he did indeed exist and was now a witch. Yukari heard of her desire to revert Elef back to a human, and agreed to kill him. She had succeeded, and finally, his life of torment came to an end... Category:Kigurou-Enkou Category:Semi-Canon